


Sent by the Memories

by TheSingleRose



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSingleRose/pseuds/TheSingleRose
Summary: Cleaning out his childhood home's attic digs up old memories for Changbin.





	Sent by the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% inspired by Peter Pan by Exo. I suggest looking up the lyrics beforehand and listening to it while reading.  
> I beta my own work so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> I love feedback/comments!  
> You can find me at llavkey on Tumblr.

“Christ, Changbin, when was the last time this place has been cleaned?” Chan says from the corner of the attic as he rummages through the mountain of cardboard boxes scattered around him.

“I’d say ten years at least,” Changbin replies, his head popping up through the opening in the floor as he climbs up the ladder that leads to the attic. He holds a bottle of cleaning spray in one hand and a rag in the other. He immediately starts spraying and scrubbing down the dusty windowsill of the one lone window in the attic that overlooks the front garden.

  
If you had told Changbin a year ago that he would be cleaning out his his childhood home in order for it to be put on the market, he would’ve laughed in your face. However, his parents had called him out of the blue one day and said that they were moving to Hawaii because his dad had a dream that it was where he was destined to live and grow pineapples, leaving the fate of his childhood home up to him. He had pondered keeping the house since it was stuffed to the brim with memories. However, with his mounting student loans and nearing graduation date, he decided the best choice would be to put the house up for sale.

Changbin wouldn’t call his parents hoarders per se, they just never really threw anything away. Ever. So, of course, he enlisted the help of his best friend from college Chan to help him out in the clean up process, and Chan selflessly agreed to help. Okay, maybe Changbin bribed him with pizza, but that’s besides the point.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is too good!” Chan shouts suddenly. Chanbin turns around from the windowsill he had been scrubbing down to look at Chan, confusion written across his features.

“What?”

“I found your high school yearbooks!” Chan cheers and held them over his head like how Olympians victoriously hold their medals.

“Oh no,” Changbin says, lunging towards Chan in attempt to grab them out of his hands, but Chan uses his height as an advantage and stretches his arms high above his head.

“Please Changbin,” Chan says, doing his best puppy eyes, “let me just look through them. I wanna see how dorky you were in high school.”

Changbin rolls his eyes and sighs. “Alright fine. But I want you to know that I was not dorky! I was popular.” Chan snorts at that last remark but does not comment.

Changbin turns back to cleaning and soon a comfortable silence settles over the two young men, only broken by the occasional sound of a page turning page as Chan pours over the yearbooks, surely gathering good blackmail material.

“Yah! Changbin! I didn’t know you were on the club volleyball team!”

Changbin glances over from the piles of books that he had been sorting through into keep or donate piles. A light blush flushes his cheeks and he fiddles with his pendant necklace that had a star on the end of it. “Yeah, wasn’t too good at it though.”

“Yeah you’re short as heck I can’t believe you were let on the team.” Chan turns back to the book. “Who’s this guy who has a heart drawn around his head in the team photo. Oh, wait, there’s a message written next him: _Dear Chanbinnie_ \--”

“Wait a second!” Chanbin blurts, whipping around and taking the yearbook out of Chan’s hands.

“Hey! I wasn’t done!” Chan pouts but Changbin doesn’t hear him.

“Oh wow,” Changbin says so softly that Chan almost has to lean in to hear him. After a minute of staring at the pictures, he speaks again. “That’s Felix. He was….I guess you could call him my high school sweetheart.” He smiles gently to himself. “It’s been so long since I’ve read this.”

Chan furrows his brow. “Wait, what? What happened to him? I mean, I’ve never heard you mention him.”

Changbin closes the yearbook and traces the spine with his right pointer finger absentmindedly. “He moved away to Australia after senior year. We tried to maintain contact, but you know long distance and stuff... we just fell out of touch.”

“Have you ever thought about trying to find him? My social media stalking techniques are world class.”

Changbin shoots a concerned look over to Chan. “Not sure if that’s something you should brag about but alright. Besides he’s probably forgotten completely about me.” He mumbles the last part to himself.

Changbin is about to say something else but he’s interrupted by his cell phone ringing. “Oh, this must be the pizza guy.” He answers the phone and starts climbing down the ladder out of the attic to go retrieve the food, fiddling with his necklace.

Once Chan makes sure Changbin is out of his sight, he flips the yearbook back open to the page that Felix had signed. Yeah, sue him, he’s nosy. His finger follows along the faded ink inscription written in careful cursive:

_Dear Changbinnie,_

_It feels weird writing this to you when you’re sitting right next to me rushing to finish your last calculus packet for the year (even though I told you a thousand times to do it last night tsk tsk (just kidding you know I’m a worse procrastinator than you), but I’ll try my best even though you know I’m not the best writer._

_I know we’re both worried about what our future is going to be. It breaks my heart that I’m going to be on an entirely different continent for university, but we’ll find our way back together. I promise you. Even an ocean can't keep two adventurers apart forever._

_I can’t express everything that you mean to me properly in words, so I’m sticking my favorite necklace chain in the page for you to find later.. That’s my promise to you that we’ll find our way back together. This is not the end of our story. We will meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Felix (your Peter Pan)_

  


  


  
  



End file.
